


Brandy and Holly

by janto321 (FaceofMer)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Christmas, Dom John Watson, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Top John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 15:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2855777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaceofMer/pseuds/janto321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John want Greg to spend the night with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brandy and Holly

It was late Christmas Eve. Molly and Mrs. Hudson had gone a while ago, leaving John, Greg and Sherlock to polish off the Christmas brandy. Greg was smiling at the two of them in their chairs. "Still can't hold your liquor. John, you'll ruin the reputation of the Army."

"Can't help it,” John giggled. “Sherlock’s fault." He gave the detective a grin. Sherlock’s eyes went dark. In response to the silent signal, John climbed into his lap and snogged him.

Greg coughed. "Well, I'll be going then."

John reached out and snagged his sleeve. "Stay."

"Are you sure? I mean..." Greg hesitated, looking at the pair.

Rolling his eyes, Sherlock yanked Greg into his lap, barely giving John a moment to vacate. “Sher-!” Greg’s weak protest was cut off by the detective’s tongue in his mouth. For a moment Greg froze, but then he took control, nipping Sherlock’s lip, tangling a hand in his hair. John licked his lips appreciatively as he watched, adjusting his trousers.

Sherlock looked up and met John’s eyes. John kissed Greg’s neck. “Let’s go to the bedroom,” he purred, biting Greg’s ear.

Somehow the three of them got down the hall, shedding clothes as they went until they ended up landing naked in the big bed. Looking up at them, Greg bit his lip. “Are you sure? It’s not just the brandy?”

Reaching for Greg’s hand, John put it on his cock. “Does that feel like brandy to you?”

Greg shook his head. Sherlock threaded his fingers through his free hand and leaned in kiss his lips before working his way down his body. John grabbed the lube and slicked two fingers, Greg’s eyes wide as he watched him. “We’re going to fuck you,” he asked conversationally. “Is that all right?”

“God yes” groaned Greg. With a heated grin, John pressed his fingers inside. Greg rocked back on his fingers with a groan. Sherlock moved up to offer his cock to Greg’s mouth. The Inspector sucked eagerly, eyes falling closed.

Sherlock dragged his nails along Greg’s scalp. “You’ve wanted this a long time,” he said quietly.

“Sherlock’s deduced you’d like me to fuck you while you fuck him,” said John. “Is that about right?” 

Moaning, Greg nodded. John put the lube in Greg’s hand and leaned into his ear, whispering.

“That’s hardly fair,” muttered Sherlock as Greg opened his eyes and rolled them over so Sherlock was on his back. Keeping his mouth on Sherlock’s cock, Greg offered his offered his arse to John. Sherlock gasped as Greg pressed his fingers inside, dropping his head against the pillow. John chuckled and reached out to stroke one of Sherlock’s thighs.

“Pretty like this, isn’t he?” he asked Greg.

“Yeah.” Greg released his cock and moved up to worry a nipple in his mouth, listening to Sherlock’s soft cries of pleasure. John fingered Greg open, watching the Inspector suck a hickey into Sherlock’s pale throat.

“You’ve always been good to Sherlock, Greg. He won’t tell you, but he’s grateful.”

Sherlock gave John a put upon look. Greg stole a kiss, bringing his attention back to him. John withdrew his fingers and lined up. “I’m grateful too. You took care of him before I knew him.”

“My pleasure,” moaned Greg as John pressed inside, Sherlock’s hands in his hair again.

Pulling his hand free, Greg braced himself as John drove himself deeper. Sherlock leaned up to kiss Greg and guide him inside, eager. John thrust harder, driving Greg into Sherlock, making both men moan underneath him. Sherlock stretched one long leg, stroking John’s side with his ankle. It was amazing, this feeling of Greg between them. Sherlock moaned lustily, encouraging, squeezing around Greg’s cock, making the Inspector swear.

John took his time, listening to the way their breath came short, how Greg sounded different than Sherlock. “You two are fantastic,” praised John, speeding his thrusts. Greg took the signal and wrapped a hand around Sherlock. Only a little longer and the three of them came at nearly the same time, panting and moaning and sharing greedy kisses amongst each other. John pulled out first, going to get a warm rag. He came back to Greg wrapped around Sherlock’s side. John wiped them both up and pitched the rag at the bin, curling up on the other side and kissing Greg gently.

The clock struck midnight and the three men were already drifting asleep, finding comfort in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to Hums-Happily and ReclusiveQ for the beta.
> 
> Also as a note, I will be attending Sherlock Seattle here in a couple weeks, if any of you are going. I should be wearing my Fourth Doctor scarf.
> 
> You can find me at [merindab.tumblr.com.](http://merindab.tumblr.com/)


End file.
